Negi Haruba
ねぎ |romaji=Haruba Negi |character= |gender=Male |born=July 27, 1991 |location=Aichi, Japan |occupation=Mangaka |active=2013–present }} ねぎ|Haruba Negi}}, born on July 27, 1991, is a Japanese manga artist and author of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. Biography A manga writer from Aichi Prefecture, Negi Haruba graduated from Trident College of Design. In November 2015, Negi married in his hometown. On May 29, 2019, Negi's first daughter was born.〆切前日に娘が産まれて大忙しでした。https://twitter.com/negi_haruba/status/1133712018458857472The day before the deadline, my daughter was born (in japanese) from Twitter . 29 May 2019 Career Negi Haruba graduated from the manga department of Trident College of Design in 2013. He won an award in the 89th Weekly Shōnen Magazine Newcomer Manga Award organized by Kodansha with the one-shot manga . The work was published in Magazine SPECIAL 2013 as his debut. In 2014, he won a Gold Award for the one-shot Ura Sekai Communication in the 21st Dengeki Grand Prize sponsored by KADOKAWA and ASCII Media Works. This work was later published in Weekly Comic Dengeki Daioh magazine in September 2014. Negi Haruba collaborated with Shun Hirose to illustrate and publish Rengoku no Karma to the Weekly Shōnen Magazine from October 22, 2014 to 2015, which ended in 5 volumes. On December 9, 2015, he wrote the one-shot Vampire Killer and publish it in Weekly Shōnen Magazine. On January 25, 2017, wrote yet another one-shot, titled 5-toubun no Hanayome. Receiving positive responses for his work, an official serialization of the one-shot was announced and published in Weekly Shōnen Magazine on August 9, 2017. A year later, the manga series was announced to get an anime adaptation on August 8, 2018, and to be aired on TBS from January 1, 2019. Works Serials * : Negi Haruba was involved in the illustration of Rengoku no Karma, a manga series authored by . The series began serialization in Weekly Shōnen Magazine and ended at the fifth volume in 2015 (October 22, 2014 — August 20, 2015). * as creator and author. Published in Weekly Shōnen Magazine since 2017 and is ongoing (August 9, 2017 — ongoing) One-shots * in Magazine SPECIAL 2013 Issue 4. * in Monthly Comic Dengeki Daioh in September, 2014. * in Weekly Shōnen Magazine 2016 Merger Issue 2 and 3. * in Weekly Shōnen Magazine 2017 Issue 8. Others *Negi drew the ending card for episode 2 of the Boarding School Juliet anime series. *Negi drew Nanako from the Senryuu Shoujo series, for special illustration in Weekly Shōnen Magazine no. 19, 2017. *Negi drew Nagatoro, a character from the Please Don't Bully Me, Nagatoro manga series, for Please don't bully me, Nagatoro Illust Collection. Videos Gallery Negi Haruba Negi Haruba 21st Dengeki Grand Prize.jpg|Negi awarded with a Gold Award in the 21st Dengeki Grand Prize. Negi Haruba 21st Dengeki Grand Prize Group Picture.jpg|Negi's group picture with other contestants and hosts in the 21st Dengeki Grand Prize Ceremony. Negi Haruba's signature.JPG|Negi's signature. Negi Haruba's self-portrait.jpg|Negi's self portrait. Illustration and Sketches Nakano quintuplets color illustration - Negi Haruba (6 June 2019).jpg Gotoubun no Hanayome illustration by Negi Haruba (28 Mar 19).jpg Negi Haruba's Ichika sketch.jpg|Ichika "eldest daughter" illustration (February 2, 2019) Negi Haruba's Volume 8 Valentine illustration.jpg|Valentine's Day illustration before Volume 8 sales Nakano quintuplets unused design.jpg|Negi's old sketch of the Nakano quintuplets 5toubun quintuplets art coloring process.gif|Art coloring process Negi Haruba's Nino illustration Dec 2018.jpg|Nino Nakano 2018 year end illustration Negi Haruba's quintuplets Merry Christmas illustration Dec 2018.jpg|Quintuplets 2018 Christmas illustration Negi Haruba's Miku - mysterious girl sketch.jpg|"Mysterious girl" Miku sketch Negi Haruba's volume 7 cover rough drafts.jpg|Rough drafts of potential volume 7 cover Quintuplets may 5 birthday chibi art.jpg|Quintuplets' birthday chibi art Negi Haruba's Itsuki illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Itsuki illustration Negi Haruba's Yotsuba illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Yotsuba illustration Negi Haruba's Miku illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Miku illustration Negi Haruba's Nino illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Nino illustration Negi Haruba's Ichika illustration Nov 2018.jpg|Ichika illustration Negi Haruba's Fuutarou and quintuplets children illustration.jpg|Fuutarou and small quintuplets Negi Haruba's Eba sketch.jpg|Eba sketch Negi Haruba's Fuutarou April 15 birthday sketch.jpg|Sketch revealing Fuutarou's birthdate Negi Haruba's volume 1 reprint special color art.jpg|Special color sketch celebrating volume 1 reprint Negi Haruba's quintuplets 2018 new year sketch.jpg|Quintuplets sketch celebrating new year 2018 Negi Haruba and Maruo Nakano special sketch (20 Sep 2018).png|Old and new Maruo sketch External links * Twitter account @negi_haruba: https://twitter.com/negi_haruba * Pixiv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=152375 * Tinami account: http://www.tinami.com/creator/profile/13158 Trivia * In the Dengeki Comic Grand Prize division of the 21st Dengeki Grand Prize, two people have won gold medals, and the other is |Nakatani Nio}}, who is known for the popular series . * The kanji for can translate to "spring field." * Negi sometimes use certain topics to start and finish the volumes: ** The last page of Volume 1, 2, 3, and 4 (and indirectly 5 & 8) have Fuutarou and Itsuki in it. ** The first few pages of the first chapter in the Second Year Saga, Chapter 1, is about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. The last few pages of the last chapter in the saga, Chapter 68, is also about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. ** Volume 1: First chapter, a Nakano sister sees a half-naked Fuutarou. Last chapter, Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nakano sister. ** Volume 2: First chapter shows a photo of the current Fuutarou and one Nakano sister. Last chapter shows a photo of younger Fuutarou and a Nakano sister. ** Volume 3: First chapter, Yotsuba waves at Fuutarou. Last chapter, Yotsuba also waves at Fuutarou. ** Volume 4: First chapter is about the Nakano Quintuplets' finger game which involves all five fingers. Last chapter each of the Nakano Quintuplets holds one of Fuutarou's fingers. ** Volume 5: First chapter is about Rena in Fuutarou's imagination and the past. Last chapter is about Rena present in real life. ** Volume 6: The first chapter shows Rena's goodbye to Fuutarou and he falling into a body of water. The last chapter shows Fuutarou fell into a body of water and his goodbye to Rena. ** Volume 7: First chapter the Nakano sisters watch a love confession in a TV drama with Fuutarou. Last chapter a Nakano confesses to Fuutarou. ** Volume 8: First chapter Fuutarou is confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and Miku tells Ichika that she won't lose. In the last chapter, Fuutarou is also confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and it is Ichika who tells Miku that she won't lose to her. ** Volume 9: First chapter is about Nino's determination and Miku's horrible cooking. The last chapter is about Nino's determination and Miku's excellent cooking. * Negi had a closed twitter account named "negi365". ** This account ID is currently used by another person. References es:Negi Haruba Category:Media Category:People